ways_of_darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Gzaxia Nolánó
, Grandfolk, Kingdom of Etrand | age = | race = | class = Magician/Battlemage | spouse = | physical = | height = | weight = | religion = | first = Ways of Darkness (FRPG) }} '''Gzaxia Nolánó' ( ; ) is an Etrandish magician and scientist. The fact that she is also a vampire is unknown, since she is a magician who conducts dangerous experiments - some which may possibly slow down ageing or metabolism - she is not under scrutiny or suspicion, even though her apparent age should be }} for a Half-Elf, or }} for a Dark Elf. Early Life Gzaxia Nolánó was born on , in Grandfolk, Etrand, as the only daughter of a Dark Elven mother and a Human father. Both of her parents were members of the Mages Guild, so it came naturally that their daughter would carry on their profession and become a magician like them. Her mother also worked for the city guard as a Battlemage. The young Gzaxia, while blessed with the ability to socialize effortlessly with Humans and Elves alike, had a rather rocky childhood, her parents constantly arguing. It was during one of these arguments that Gzaxia's mother died, when Gzaxia was sixteen years old. Depressed after her mother's loss, the teen-aged half-elf left Grandfolk, ignoring her father's protests. Gzaxia travelled to various places, before meeting a group of Dark Elves in Alta Gon, Artaburro. Not knowing in advance what she was signing up, she decided to join the group. Only after her first "assignment" would she realized that she joined a gang of bandits, but despite the guilt she felt, she remained a part of the group for eight years. Only after their leader, Ravok "went over the line", Gzaxia left the group and returned to Grandfolk. In Grandfolk, she was able to spend only a limited amount of time with her father - despite not being old by even Human standards, his body simply "gave in", and died. Discouraged from settling down in Grandfolk by her father's death, Gzaxia decided to travel on, this time, to Copperport. Joining the Mages Guild in Copperport, Gzaxia began to follow her parents' footsteps and work tirelessly on research, despite the fact than she intended to learn Healing Magic, due to her bit unfocused nature, she ended up learning what really got her interest. Thus becoming a perfect candidate in the future what some call battlemage/warmage. During her guild years she studied mostly elemental magic, controlling the raw energies, or even breathing life to them invoking elementals. Even though her primary motivation for working was not to appease her superiors but to achieve various personal goals, it nevertheless did ensure her slow and steady rise through the ranks of the guild. In addition to her hard work, it could be argued that her appearance may or may not have made it easier for her to gain prestige. She had so much prestige, that she was invited to nearly every balls in the city - even ones that weren't held by the Mages Guild. Contacting Vampirism Gzaxia has been an upstanding member of the Mages Guild in Copperport when she was invited to a ball to which only the highest ranking or most favored members of the guild were invited. Despite not belonging to the first group, she was invited too. She became acquitances with a man named Rex Higgus, and drank what she believed to be red wine from a silver chalice. After taking that drink, she immediately felt nauseatic. She left the ball immediately, but collapsed. She was taken by Rex, who took her outside the city. The man admitted that he has been observing Gzaxia for a long time, and turned her into a vampire with the hopes of having a strong magician by his side who can fight off Inquisitors and Lycantrophes. Turns out, she was not the only one he turned into a vampire with that intent. Rex died five months later, as most of the people he turned into vampires, shred into pieces by a werewolf. Gzaxia only barely managed to escape with her life. New travels After the incident, Gzaxia returned to her life of travelling. Even being one from the Mystic bloodline, and a former member of the Anti-Inquisition, Gzaxia's personality encouraged her never to return to her clan. She never set foot on the lands of Keldorn, preferring to spend her time among the "living". Even helping those whom she is fond of, or just sees as "worthy" because of the person's goal, kindness, enlightened spirit or any other reason. She goes as far as battling evil, monsters, even others from her kind, or killing off anyone whose sins are great enough, if it needs be. Always trying to conceal her true identity though. After spending at least a century in her self-exile, she has decided to try to settle down. Going back to Alta Gon, she met with an old friend, who wasn't too happy to see her: Ravok, who has grown different from the last time she saw him. Ravok was no longer the petty thief she met with at least twenty years ago. He has grown into a man with a good deal of bounty on his head, for robbery, rape, murder, kidnappings and participation in illegal trade of slaves and drugs. Ravok and most of his friends have spent almost a century as prisoners in Yanus. After a minor fight with Ravok, Gzaxia left Alta Gon again, returning to the life of travellers. Category:Half-Elves Category:Dark Elves Category:Vampires Category:Magicians Category:Battlemages